Code Geass: Mess with god, god mess with you back
by MagicalGeek
Summary: When the Emperor of Britannia shows his intent to kill god, god has made the decision to fight back through any means. Now the forces of liberty and freedom will openly wage war against a seemingly superior foe. This is a mixture of Call of Duty, Wargames, World in Conflict, Muv Luv and Full Metal Panic.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Meet the forces of liberty and freedom

* * *

 **When the Emperor of Britannia shows his intent to kill god, god has made the decision to fight back through any means.**

 **Now the forces of liberty and freedom will openly wage war against a seemingly superior foe.**

 **This is a mixture of Call of Duty, Wargames, World in Conflict, Muv Luv and Full Metal Panic.**

* * *

 **I Never watch and read Code Geass until now.**

* * *

A group of people are inside a room, sitting as if they are expecting someone or somebody. Now lets make a head count on who are currently in the rooms.

From the Russian Armed Forces is Brigadier General Vladimir Orlovsky, from the United States Armed Forces is Brigadier General Jeremiah Sawyer, from the British Armed Forces is Gerald Ingram, from the French Armed Forces is Brigadier General Pierre LaRoche, from the Canadian Armed Forces is Brigadier General Jean-Guy Robichaud, from the Japan Self Defense Force Brigadier General Takeo Masaki beside him is the Crown Prince Tatsu and from the German Bundeswehr is Brigadier General Friedrich Rommel.

Then sounds of doors opened revealing a figure, who wore a bright white Victorian era uniform, but the most notable of his features is a metal mask that looks like part of his face and folded angel wings. The group followed the figure with their eyes until he sat down on a chair in the center of the room.

Then Jeremiah Sawyer asked the first question. "Who are you and what is this place?" Sawyer asked the man, who was a stoic as ever not showing any emotion. Then Vladimir Orlovsky spoke. "Da, I agree with him where are we and who are you?" Orlovsky asked. Still the figure sat silently until Takeo Masaki a young man asked him. "Why we are here and why did you." Takeo gestured to the group of people around him. "Gather us in this very room?"

Then the figure stood and silently walked to a nearby window, the light covered by the curtains made him more mysterious and he slowly turned around and faced them. "I'm very sorry for doing this, but I have seen you have potential." His voice near emotionless monotone. "I have observed all of you and somethings never changed." He turned his back around and he continued.

"I have called you to fight an enemy, that if not fought will destroy all that we know." The figure continue in a graved tone getting the attention of everyone. Friedrich Rommel stood up with a frown. "Who is zis enemy?" Rommel asking everybody's question. "The so called 'Holy Britannian Empire'." The figure gravely said showing said Empire making everyone sick at the sight. Gerald Ingram immediately stood up with a pale and sick look. "My god!" Gerald exclaimed with many agreeing. Jean-Guy Robichaud suddenly exclaimed. "It looked like someone mixed the British Empire and Nazi Germany!" Jean immediately cried out.

Suddenly Pierre LaRoche stood up and look at the figure. "You got to be joking, so you say those bâtards there manage to do something that will destroy all that we know?" Pierre asked the figure who shook his head negatively. "No not yet." The figure answered the question making Pierre sat back down. "Than what do we do before that happens?" Sawyer asked the figure as everyone calmed down. "You need to fight back." The figure said to them. "Are you nuts!" Sawyer stood up shouting. "You want us to fight an Empire that controls a third of a world, with what!" Sawyer asked the figure. "I agree with the American, you want us to fight that?" Vladimir asked sarcastically while pointing at the map. "I agree with them, we don't have the manpower or equipment to do this." Pierre agreed to Sawyer and Vladimir. "I have to agree with the Yank here!" Gerald shouted in agreement.

Then the room became a shouting match as everyone started to shout their disagreement. Until Prince Tatsu grew a vein. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Tatsu shouted at everyone, silencing them. "Now will you let the man talk." Tatsu calmly said while gesturing to the figure. "Thank you as I was going to tell you, men, weapons, equipment and resources are ready, you just need to study the Empire's tactics to counter them, we have given you the most advance weapons and equipment ever made." The figure said before looking at something. "And the preparations are ready." He suddenly said then he look at everyone. "Your first mission, liberate Japan." Then suddenly a white light blinded everyone.

* * *

A Few months later... Operation: Rising Sun

Months of preparations and infiltration to fruit as a massive fleet of US, UK, Canadian, French, Japanese, German and Russian warship sailed to Japan for Operation:Rising Sun the liberation of Japan. Marines, Sailors, Naval Aviators and Naval Infantries get ready for the attack while at the skies massive fleets of stealth bombers and helicopters are prepared to destroy the coastal defenses. They have manage to contact the Six Houses of Kyōto and send 4 Japanese TSF and from there they informed all the resistance groups in Japan and from there the liberation force will do the shock and awe attack all over Japan. The spear head will be the Japanese and the US Marines.

Then the radios and PA system blared. "All units this is Overlord launch Operation Rising Sun." Suddenly all the warship are on high alert, men head down to their station and positions while Fighter Bombers, Helicopters and Tactical Surface Fighters prepare to launch. While an Electronics Warfare unit hack their satellite system, _'Its time.'_ Are everyone's thought.

* * *

Meanwhile at the early warning system/radar installation for Area 11.

All is quiet as the radar workers watch the screens quietly in the early morning hours. Everything is quiet nothing is happening besides the TV playing the news blaring. Today the satellites were acting up today, it wasn't unusual for a minor glitch to arise in one of them from time to time, after all, they hadn't exactly perfected technology yet. Solar disturbances from sunspots or flares from the surface of the sun were the usual culprit as solar interference wasn't uncommon for Earth. When it happened, telephone lines would go down, internet would go on the fritz, and all even navigational controls would be somewhat off. It lasted usually only a few minutes until everything went back to normal, almost so quickly that people didn't even realize what had happened. Today, however, it was different.

Every single satellite on the eastern hemisphere of the planet showed multiple aircraft and sea vessels approaching from the east and west, closing in on Area 11. The Commander of the Britannian Garrison was watching from the main monitor at the front of the inner chambers of a early warning system/radar installation base, he maybe an Area Garrison Commander but he would have known if the military called reinforcements form other Areas.

"Sand Bravo." The Commander said, radioing in to the small yet important military air base in Hokkaido. "There are signs of about seventy bogeys in your area. Please verify?" There were thirty five large triangles on the screen heading towards the base. One triangle usually meant there were either two or three aircraft, but three would be the absolute worst case scenario other than four, which would mean an invasion. The man at the other end of the line laughed. "Right, very funny, station." The Operator replied. "That's a big negative, over."

At that the Commander turned to one of the men at the monitors and ordered him to perform a clean-sweep of the system infrastructure and check for a glitch in one of their radar systems. He scanned the individual satellites orbiting their part of the planet, but they seemed to be operating at full efficiency. The Commander furrowed his eyebrows and paced around the chambers, trying to figure out what was going on. He couldn't imagine that solar interference would disrupt the satellites so thoroughly that they would begin to create false imagery of aircraft and nearly four times as many sea vessels heading towards Area 11.

Then again, he had never really paid much attention in his science classes. Perhaps it was a glitch in the mainframe, not the satellites? That was certainly a possibility, as well as was the possibility of someone trying to hack into their system. The EU and Chinese Federation had attempted several times to do so in the past, so would it be such a surprise if they tried to do it again. "Sand Bravo, be advised, we're running diagnostics to scan for a malfunction." The Commander said. "The skies are clear, station." The man repeated in an express tone meaning he check the radar and the skies. "You've got yourself some phantom dots, over." Then there was a loud beep on the monitor ahead, and he turned to see what it was. Now it was reading that there were about one hundred-possibly more-unidentified aircraft heading for Kyushu.

 _'What's going on?'_ The Commander thought as he radioed that small yet important military air base. "Zulu Delta 6, you've got signs of some one hundred bogeys in your sector, please advise." The Commander called hopping a response. Then the response came and the Operator of the base had a very similar response to the Operator of Sand Bravo. "Negatory station, the scope is clear." The Operator replied in pure Confusion. "I dunno what to tell you. Think it's solar interference? There might be some heavy sun spot activity today." With that, he cut the link. There were several more beeps showing one hundred plus aircraft inbound for Kansai and Chūgoku. Kansai and Chūgoku reported that they didn't see anything on the radars.

The Commander didn't know if he should be angry or worried. There was the possibility that there were some stealth fighters stationed there. The stealth fighter is nimble, fast, and relatively stealthy fighter. If there were indeed stealth fighters being used, that could explain why no one else could see them on their radars but the problem most of those are station in the Britannia homeland, maybe new replacements? Finally, there was another beep and triangles came up that said that there were well over two hundred aircraft heading for Tōhoku , Kantō and Chūbu. Tōhoku and Chūbu are the closets while Kanto hasn't reach shoreline.

For one last time, the Commander picked up the radio and called in to the one of the base over there. "Sierra Delta, uh, we may have a minor system fault here." The Commander said with uncertainty. "Do you have anything on your scope, over?" Then the response was different. "THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" The Operator screamed in panic into the radio. "Sierra Delta, repeat!" The Commander shouted in full alert. "What's going on?" He asked as the Viceroy and Sub Viceroy is out on an Operation in Narita. "I'm seeing fighter jets over the settlement! How the hell did they get through?" He cried out in pure panic. In his radio, he could hear the sound of fighters, bombers, and possibly troop carriers screaming through the sky. There was also the sound of explosions in the background and gunfire, which meant that there was indeed an attack going on.

Then suddenly the radar system came back to normal to show that Area 11 is surrounded by multiple enemies all escape routes are covered, from sea and air. One thought came through, _'An Invasion!'_. "All stations be advised, satellite surveillance has been disabled! All systems are inoperative at this time!" The Commander watched helplessly as the satellites individually went out of commission one by one as something tampered with the network. The engineers and people monitoring the computer couldn't trace who was taking out there 'Eyes in the Sky', so whoever was down there was on their own. The Commander prayed that they would make it out alive.

* * *

At the same time Brittanian soldier who was patrolling a coastline saw something in the foggy morning, he radioed his commander about what he saw. "Command this is patrol I see some weird lights in the sea please verify?" He asked only to met with static. "Command?" Then when the fog stated to clear up, what he saw terrified him. A large armada just appeared out of freaking nowhere as he saw numerous landing ships, amphibious assault vehicles, helicopters, fighters and what seems to be flying Knightmares Frames coming out and heading straight to the beaches, only one thought that came to his mind, 'An Invasion!', he quickly radioed his commander again.

"Command!" He shouted while praying for an answer which was miraculously answered back. "What is it?" The base commander asked. "Sir we have a invasion fleet right at our doorstep and I don't know how they got here! They just appeared warn the base! Were under attack! I repeat we are under attack!" He yelled back as he saw some transports landed and the last thing he saw was the turret of an AAVP7A1 aiming at him. As the soldier aim his rifle the AAV turned him into Swiss cheese in response.

"This is Devil Dog, beach head secure, sent in the rest." Lieutenant Vasquez radioed in as he cradled his HK416 with AN/PEQ-2 IR designator, KAC RIS foregrip, and Trijicon TA01 4x32 ACOG scope. Around him Marines are securing the beaches as he call command.

"Devil Dog, this is Overlord, roger the cavalry's coming." Sawyer replied with a grinned as the entire coastline fell to the US Marines in a couple of minutes Marines in MV-22 Opsreys, UH-1Y Venoms, AH-1Z Vipers, F-18E SuperHornet 'TSF', M6A2 Bushnell, LAV-25s and AAVP7A1s secure the beaches as more men came first are more US Marines with M6A2 Bushnell, LAV-25s, M1A2 Main Battle Tanks and Humvees rolling down as more marines in M18E SuperHornet 'TSF', F-35B Lightning II, MV-22 Opsreys, UH-1Y Venoms and AH-1Z Vipers flew deeper to continue the attack.

Second Wave are the Japanese forces coming in en mass, third wave are the Russians, fourth are the French, fifth are the German, sixth are the Canadians and seventh are the British. Inside Russia the Russian VDV, Airborne Forces landed in various cities as many military garrisons found themselves outnumbered and outgunned. The VDV and Airborne Forces attack the Brittanian garrison quick and efficiently as APCs, IFVs and flying Knightmares Frames took the Brittanian garrison by surprise. The Brittanian Soldiers looked in shock as the enemy soldiers and rebels shrugged off the bullets and returning them with lethal efficiency. Unknown to them the US, UK, Canadian, French, Japanese, German and Russian paratroopers wore body armor.

Now a combine force of US and Japanese TSF, Arm-Slaves, helicopters and fighters flew towards Narita to support the JLF and Black Knights.

* * *

Cornelia li Britannia Viceroy of Area 11 is seething in anger as the Black Knights and JLF beat back her forces, the JLF has new Knightmares Frames that's more agile and faster than their Knightmares Frames and most shocking part that they are walking instead of rolling. The Black Knights used a low powered landslide to wipe out her forces after the JLF to pull back, yet it didn't reach the city outskirts, that Euphemia li Britannia Sub Viceroy of Area 11 insist to secretly evacuate.

But luckily they are still outnumbered. Todoh looked at Cornelia as he remembered what the member of the Six Houses of Kyōto said. "A miracle shall happen, we have set a timer for this." Todoh looked at the timer 10 seconds left.

"Any last words, Zero?" Cornelia asked Zero looked at Todoh who during battle sent the information and smirked. "As a matter of fact I do" Zero said with a smirk. "3,2,1" He finished the countdown, and then he shouted. "Enjoy the concert!" As he said these words which made them looked confused. "What are you..." Questioned Cornelia but suddenly they heard a music being played.

* * *

Minutes ago...

"We will be at Narita at 1 minute. Yeah got it. Colonel! Reports indicate that there is already fighting in the southern area." Lieutenant Colonel Youga reported in.

"Alright, all units head for 10 o'clock position and get ready for combat." Colonel Kengun ordered as the TSF, Arm-Slaves, helicopters and fighters flew so that they looked like a Britannian Force. "Good, we'll sweep like the cavalry. The Lieutenant Colonel can handle the rest, start the music!"

Everything was all lining up perfectly. The mood, the atmosphere, the people, even the helicopters themselves. The Britannians beat Washington, the Japanese and the EU, now it's payback time. The stereo had kicked in above the sound of wind and beating air.

 **Now playing: Naruto Shippuden Opening 1 - Heroes Come Back by Nobodyknows+**

The helicopter started to fly in formation just like Apocalypse now.. The various Marines and JGSDF Troopers lock and load for combat.

* * *

Now...

"Here's the cavalry!" A voice boomed as the song played. All the Knightmares turned around surprised. "What the hell?!" Darlton shouted . "Up there!" A Britannian in a Sutherland said pointing on the sky, when they raised their heads, their eyes widened in shock as they saw 100 helicopters with various symbols, fighters and over 50 flying Knightmares. "Kept you guys waiting, huh?" Kengun spoke through the loudspeaker, who is inside the command helicopter with the song playing.

Kallen smiled in relief that reinforcement arrived just in time to save them. Lelouch and the rest raised their heads to witness a swarm of fighter, helicopters and Knightmares. "My god." Lelouch muttered in amazement that the JLF was able to bring such a huge army. Then he let out a grin seeing that the table has turned to his favor. Not to mention that the song sounds awesome.

"Kami." Said Ohgi wide eyed. "They are using a Japanese song!" Remarked Tamaki in excitement. "Holy..." Inoue started in awe. "...shit" Finished Sugiyama. Then the few massive helicopters open up what looked like bomb bays to show more Knightmares.

"Ok, guys! Its show time!" Kengun announced as the fighter, helicopters and Knightmares moved forward with their guns firing at Britannian Knightmares. Then behind the Britannian army, 15 TFS popped out and started to shoot at the Knightmares that are cornering Zero and his group.

"Everyone fire!" Ordered Cornelia as everyone started to shoot at the enemies Knightmares, but it was no use as they deflected their bullets with ease. The Knightmares on the cliff raised their weapons to shoot them while Lancelot readied the Varis and shot at the enemy Knightmres, but they dodged it easily, after that 5 of them took out their rocket launchers and shot at the Lancelot and the Knightmares.

"AAAH!" All the pilots of the Knightmares screamed as the cockpit ejected itself. Lancelot used its shield, but then 2 more Knightmares popped out from behind and shot the rocket launchers. "Damn it!" Cursed Suzaku as those impacts caused a great damage on the back of the Lancelot. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Villeta shouted looking at the sky with all the helicopters, and Knightmares flying around and shooting at Britannian Knightmares while the fighters decimate the aerial forces.

"With me!" Lelouch shouted as everyone got out of their cover and soon Lelouch and the rest joined the battle. "Those bastards! They dare to use an eleven song!" Darlton shouted in anger as bullets keeps appearing everywhere, slowly the Britannian forces started to fall like flies. Them *BOOM* Andrew died as his Knightmare blew up when a Arm-Slaves sniper shot touched the core of the Knightmare, therefore getting into contact with the Sakuradite. All the JLF members started to cheer and support the only group that can withstand against the Britannians.

"Damn them!" Guilford Cursed as he kept stabbing and slashing at Tohdoh while he heard that eleven song. Tohdoh was focused on the fight, but he was also enjoying the song as it projected some sort of hope. "This song is not so bad at all" Thought Tohdoh as he kept slashing at Guilford.

"Please! Your highness we must take you to safety!" Pleaded one of the officers to Euphemia. "No! I cant leave my sister here!" Euphemia shouted back as the song continue to play. "Oh yeah! This song sure gives me a lot of motivation!" Urabe expressed. "Well, at least they are not Japanese haters" Chiba commented as she slashed another Knightmare.

Suzaku was firing at the enemy Knightmares who shot him from behind. But then unbeknownst to them, a Arm-slaves appeared behind them, it it's rocket launcher aimed at the cliff where Suzaku and several Knightmares are. Then the Arm-slaves fire hitting the cliff making it fall. "WHAT!?" Exclaimed Suzaku as he and the rest fell.

Lelouch and the rest kept firing at the Knightmares, strangely they felt that the song is raisingtheir morale. "How is this happening?!" "We are getting our ass kicked!" Shouted one of the officers inside the Mobile Base. Helicopters were shooting with their machine guns as they gunned down Britannian soldiers. While others TSF and Arm-slaves landed and started to gun down every Britannian Knightmares.

Cornelia analyzed the situation, then she heard the song again, her eyes widened in realization. "It's the song! We must shut it down!" Cornelia concluded as the song seems to increase the morale of the enemy troops. Suddenly, a TSF quickly made a vertical slash and cut off Cornelias Knightmare right arm.

"DAMN IT!" Cornelia Cursed. "Sis! Please, retreat! They are everywhere!" Begged Euphemia. "Sorry Euphy, but if I could at least take zero down, then all his soldiers may surrender!" Cornelia replied with determination. "But you must escape!" Ordered Cornelia barely trying to parry the TSF attack. "NO! I don't want to leave you!" Protested Euphy but then the communication was cut off.

Kengun's helicopter was hovering around watching the battle. "We are ready Governor!" All the available Knightmares readied their rocket launchers and aimed at Morpho's helicopter. Many Knightmares aimed their missile launchers at Kengun's helicopter and shot. But then the unexpected happened.

All the missiles exploded in mid air before more missile appeared and flew towards them. "WHAT!" Exclaimed one of the Knightmare pilots. *BOOM* Up in the skies 15 Boeing–Sikorsky RAH-66 Comanche pilots and gunners grinned at the sight. The 20mm Gatling guns use specialized flak ammo to create a wall of lead and return fire with their hellfires.

Suzaku was losing control of the Lancelot as it suffered many damages. "Suzaku! Withdraw at once! The Lancelot is losing energy!" Cecil informed. "But I must..!" Then he was interrupted by Lloyd. "THAT'S AN ORDER! GET BACK HERE BEFORE MY CREATION IS DESTROYED!" Lloyd ordered as Suzaku gritted his teeth's in anger as he complied. He maneuvered the Lancelot and left.

"What is that damn eleven doing!" Said one of the Knightmare pilots outraged that the pilot left them. Then a missile came out of nowhere and hit the Knightmare, killing the pilot immediately. "This is working! We are actually winning this battle!" Tamaki expressed with his left arm up. "Yeah! We can do this!" Sugiyama shouted.

As Tohdoh and Guilford were fighting, many bullets rained down over Guilford. He jumped backward and dashed away. "You wont escape!" "Damn it!" Guilford cursed as he dashed away, then Darlton's Knightmare appeared, accompanied with 10 Knightmares, they turned around and shot at Tohdoh while dashing backwards. Tohdoh cursed as he decided to retreat. Then they came to Guilford's left side.

"Where is her highness Cornelia?!" Guestioned Guilford in concern. "I got separated, there's just too many of them! They might surpass our own army with this kind of number!" Darlton shouted in horror at such might

"Have fun with this part Britannians!" An Electronic Warfare Officer said with a smirk as they hacked into the Britannians comms and produced an ear piercing noise that made everyone cover their ears in pain, except the ones wearing the earplugs.

"What the hell?!" Yelled Darlton with pain on his ears. "The pain!" Said Guilford in pain with his hands on his ears. "Aaaah!" Cornelia hissed with pain with her hands covering her ears as it did the rest of her squad. "My ears!" Euphemia shouted with pain while covering her ears.

"Now is our chance! Take down as many as you can! " Commanded Lelouch as everyone started to beat down all the Knightmares. Kallen was confused at first seeing Knightmares having some sort of convulsion, but she reacted quicky as she took this chance to take down as many as she could.

The Britannians were slowly being overwhelmed by the sheer power of the combine force. "We must retreat! NOW!" Suggested a Britannian soldier as he and then many others retreated."Cowards! Don't retreat" Protested a Britannian soldiers until a sniper shot hit his Knightmare.

"This can't be happening" Cornelia said in shock as she has never ever lost a battle. The Guren was able to take down every Knightmare she could encounter, even though its claw like arm was damaged, it was still capable of doing damage against Knightmares. "They are retreating!" Kallen exclaimed with joy. "We won! I can't believe it!" Ohgi shouted in disbelief.

Mobile base was also retreating as, what's left of the soldiers, pass. "All unit! We leave this battlefield at once! We have lost!" Cornelia informed. Then more bad news appeared. "Any station, any station on this net! Area 11 has been invaded, it's the Japanese Army remnant with some Britannian rebels and the EU!" At this point the battle is a complete lost as their maps shows that they had been surrounded while they were busy fighting.

Cornelia looked around devastated as the enemies Knightmares advance on them.

* * *

All around Japan the Combine Forces were greeted with happiness by the Japanese while the Britannians looked in terror, the Britannian Police Force surrendered as their Knightpolice were completely annihilated. The Britannian Garrison found themselves outnumbered and outgunned as most of their men and equipment went to Narita. By tomorrow's time Japan will be liberated and the news will spread all around the world.

While the figure in white look at the sight, all according to plan.

* * *

 **The Knightmares Frames that they see are Arm Slaves and Tactical Surface Fighters from Muv Luv and Full Metal Panic.**

 **Many units and characters are from Call of Duty series, C &C Red Alert 3, Gate thus the JSDF Fought there, Wargames and World in Conflict.**

* * *

"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - Task Force Zero's intro

* * *

 **When the Emperor of Britannia shows his intent to kill god, god has made the decision to fight back through any means.**

 **Now the forces of liberty and freedom will openly wage war against a seemingly superior foe.**

 **This is a mixture of Call of Duty, Wargames, World in Conflict, Muv Luv and Full Metal Panic.**

* * *

All around them there are more than a few dozen infantry heavily armed and knightmares all of them aiming at the Britannian soldiers. Cornelia just noticed that they did not fire when they had the chance they just stood there as the helicopters hover around them like vultures. She looked around and saw that the G1, the knightmares and the remaining infantry were surrounded.

"Princess Cornelia, I will give a choice. Live or die. It is simple as that." Stated a man. The only person that Cornelia could connect it to was. "Zero." Cornelia said softly to herself as she look around most of the infantry are positively Elevens but the the remaining are a mix of nationalities like the EU.

Zero came forward in a Burais with a special helmet placed on top of its head. "Princess Cornelia, I request for you to surrender unconditionally to the Japanese people." Zero said to them. Of all the disgraceful decisions, this was one of them. However, her pride was not worth losing her knight and the general, not worth getting Euphemia getting hurt in the process. This was a difficult decision, but realizing that there were also Britannian wounded made her tend to the decision. Yet, her pride told her that the Goddess of Victory bowed to the terrorists of the eleven scum instead of fighting to the last. Viceroy Cornelia released the grip on her lance as it smashed itself hard on the ground.

"I surrender." Viceroy Cornelia stated as she looked to the other pilots. "I suggest that we all do the same." The pilots follow suit. "You have made a sensible decision." Commented Zero as the Infantry and Knightmares advance to secure them weapons were confiscated as the wounded are carried out the battlefield to the field hospital.

Colonel Kengun and Colonel North looked alone to see the medics treating the wounded from the Britannians to the Japanese soldiers. However, in front of him were disarmed Britannian soldiers who passed by them and looked at them. "It must because that we're together." North whispered to Kengun who nodded seeing what looks like a Britannian with a Eleven must be wired for them. "I understand." Kengun replied as the Britannian soldiers continued.

Then Lieutenant Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh walked towards them his smile looked like a grimaced. "Are you Colonel Kengun?" He asked Kengun, making both of them looked at each other. "Depends, are you asking for something or thanking the man." North joked making Tohdoh chuckled. "To thank him." Tohdoh replied still chuckling. "Him." North said as he walk to his men. "You have to forgive, Colonel North. He tends to joke around." Kengun replied shaking Tohdoh's hand. "No problem, I wanted to thank you for your help." Tohdoh said to him. "That's alright." Kengun replied as Tohdoh left.

Colonel North is looking at the men as Marines, JGSDF troopers and Naval Aviators search for survivors in the landslide. While the Prisoners are under armed guard by the JLF remnants, Black Knights and JGSDF Troops. Colonel North looked at the sight as they find a body or dug a survivor out. North grunted when he felt Zero's presences coming right beside him. "So why are you here?" Zero asked North as he stood beside him. "Simple, Britannia may have kick Washington back then, but they'll never break the spirit." North grunted as the Marines secure a survivor before transferring to a couple of JGSDF Troopers.

"WE GOT A RUNNER!" A Marine shouted making North and Zero look at the sight. A Britannian soldier manage to get loose. One of the JLF took aim only for a JGSDF trooper to force the assault rifle down. "I got this." A Marine confidently said as he aim a green and black pistol. There were no gun shot but a the sound of an electric discharge as the Britannian soldier fell down convulsing in pain as a couple of JGSDF troopers restrain him. "What was that?" Zero asked looking at the Marine who re-holster the weapon. "A conducted electrical weapon ." North replied taking a drink. "Better known as a Taser or Stun Gun It fires two small electrodes, which stay connected by the use of conductors, to deliver electric current to disrupt the control of muscles causing incapacitation for a non lethal take down." North explained before sighing. "They were introduced as non-lethal weapons for police to use to subdue fleeing or potentially dangerous people, who would have otherwise been subjected to more lethal weapons."

"I see, at the way you talk there are problems for such devices." Zero replied with a knowing tone. "True the tasers and other high-voltage stun devices can cause cardiac arrhythmia in susceptible subjects, possibly leading to heart attack or death in minutes by ventricular fibrillation, which leads to cardiac arrest and if not treated immediately sudden death." North solemnly explained before his radio transmit a massage through his earpiece. "Come on Overlord wants to talk." North said heading to the helicopter.

* * *

Somewhere in Japan, the remaining Britannian Garrison soldiers are hold up inside a building as they return fire with the combine force. Unknown to them on the roof Special Forces (US Army Delta) prepare a breaching charge on the roof. Nodding to each other they move back to a safe distance. "Breaching breaching!" A Ghost operator shouted as they blew the roof in. Throwing a few Flashbangs they jump in before the soldiers know what hit them.

Six Operators jump in forming a circle, armed with the FN P90 TR they let loose against the Britannian soldiers. The Britannain soldier's Flak Vest were proven useless against the 5.7×28mm as the rounds penetrate the Flak Vest. After emptying the 50 round magazine they reload as more Ghosts operatives armed with Carbines and Shotguns. "Spread out, search every corner and room." The Squad leader whispered through the radio. "Roger!" They response as they move in to secure the building.

Down stairs the the Britannian soldiers looked up at the gunfire forgetting the Combine force outside. One of the US Marine carried a AT4 before kneeling to aim the heavy weapon. "Back blast clear!" He shouted as the rockets flew into the walls of the ground floor. That broke the defenses of the building as the Britannian soldiers were disoriented form the blast as they struggle to cover the hole. "Clear the building!" Lieutenant Vasquez ordered as he joined the first squad in shooting the first defenders that tried to make a stand.

As they began to clear the apartment floor by floor followed by the Operators from the top, at the center of the building the Britannian soldiers had managed to drop their weapons at the sight of their enemies before they had their hands up. This meant that the men were actually trying to surrender. "Check their hands!" Vasquez ordered the rest. "I want you guys to be thorough, I can't take any chances." At this point, everyone knew that the Britannians were done at this point.

This is same sight is common in many remaining Britannian strongholds against the combine forces. The Britannian either fight to the death or surrendered.

* * *

In Tokyo Settlement British Challenger 2s and Cyclone, US Abrams and M6 Bushnells, German Leopards and Draches, French Leclerc and C3-5 Mistral II, Japanese Type 90, Type 10 Tanks and Type 96 Arm Slave rumbled in with the TSF flying in the sky in formations TSF-Type-94 Shiranuis, TSF-F-22A Raptors, TSF-F-18E Hornets, TSF-F-5F Mirage IIIs and F-5E Tornado ADVs as they fought for the Viceroy's Palace the last remaining stronghold of Britannian stronghold in Japan.

To the Britannians it's a sight to behold and fear as they watch in mute silent as the tanks rumble to the Viceroy's Palace. While for the Japanese in the Ghettos they cheer with happiness as they greet the combine force many of them hugging the soldiers and marines. Out the Pacific island of Iwo Jima, the Britannian Garrison soldiers surrendered in weeks of vicious fighting as their long range communications gear are useless by the jamming and their Knightmare Frame were proven useless on the island volcanic ash beaches and lands as the US Marines fought viciously as they crave a path and taken the island in just three weeks.

Up on Mount Suribachi the US Marine recreate the famous scene the Raising the Flag on Iwo Jima. The sight of the US Flag being raise broke the Britannian spirits as the Marines raise the flag. The Britannians surrendered en mass as US Marines advance with armor TSFs. But what nobody see are the rear lines. At the Tokyo Settlement Helicopters are busy transporting the wounded out to Hospital ships or Forward Operating Bases just as at Iwo Jima as the wounded are brought to the beach to be medevac to the Hospital ships. At various Forward Operating Bases damage vehicles are busy being repair as quick and efficiently as possible. At time they pull out a wounded crewmen from the vehicles. The casualties are low as expected, but they are still casualties.

At one Forward Operating Base two mechanics watch as a M88A2 HERCULES (Heavy Equipment Recovery Combat Utility Lifting Extraction System) Armored Recovery Vehicle towed a heavily damage M1A2 Abrams, it's turret and body may looked fine but if they check the back the Abram's engine compartment was so heavily damage they have to bring it back for repairs. Apparently the Abrams was fighting an entire company of Britannian Tanks ("More like a Mobile Gun System" Scoff the Tank Gunner. "So? Those Britannians are depended on those mech thingy." The Tank Driver replied. *WILL YOU TWO GET BACK INTO THE STORY!*) when a Knightmare Frame manage to get a lucky shot on the engine compartment before a Venom introduce the TOW missile to the cockpit.

This is a very common sight at the Forward Operating Bases and Hospital Ships, where their Tactical Surface Fighters and Arm Slaves rule supreme against the Knightmares, the Main Battle Tanks, IFV, APCs, Helicopters and Infantries proofed that the Btiannians are less than invincible. But they themselves proofed still vulnerable to enemy attack.

* * *

Lelouch Lamperouge formerly known as Lelouch vi Britannia and his alter ego Zero thought he saw everything from his exile to the invasion of Japan, but nothing like this. As he follows Colonel North he saw massive tents with red cross filled with Wounded from the JLF, Black Knights and the combine forces, apparently they have a special location for wounded POWs. The moaning of the wounded and dying haunts his soul not since he saw his mother's death. Then the wind pick up making look up as a Helicopter with the red cross took off to a base.

Lelouch continue to follow Colonel North as he saw the Helicopter. It looked like any ordinary helicopter, but the radio equipment set up outside dismissed the idea. There he saw Colonel Kengun's and Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh. "Took the scenic route eh?" Colonel Kengun joked at North. "Just call overlord already." North grumbled as the two chuckled at him. "Overlord, this is Oscar Actual do you copy?" Kengun radioed in waiting for a respond. "This Overlord, we copy over." The Radio transmitted back. "Narita is secure, repeat Narita is secure." Kengun replied the good news. "Roger that Oscar, you are to divert back to the Tokyo Settlement Britannian remnants are still fighting at the Viceroy's Palace and turned the place into a fortress." Overlord replied to Kengun. "Roger that Overlord, any support?" Kengun asked command. "Task Force Zero are en-route." That alone froze the two Colonels. "So Task Force Zero's coming eh?" North asked Kengun who nodded back. "The Britannians will meet the devils themselves." Kengun grunted.

* * *

Somewhere over the Sea of Japan...

Inside a C-130 Hercules.

"Lock and Load boys and girls. Lets show this Britannians the true meaning of fear!" Shouted the leader, John Allen Mackenzie a blonde Scottish-American 20 year old with bright blue eye on his right, and on his left eye is a glowing red eye if they stare in said eye they'll see a glowing, bird-shaped symbol. "Oorah! Hooah! Hooyah! Roger that Sir! Roger that Comrade Commander!" Those are the various cries of Special Operation Commandos under his command. From Green Berets to Spetsnaz, everyone prepare for combat deployment at the Viceroy's Palace.

"Alright! Briefing!" John shouted activating a Holographic board showing a Map of Japan. "We'll be landing on an recently capture airbase to transfer to the MH-9 Warbird and land or rappel from the roof! From here we pick our targets!" John shouted showing the diagram. "Remember, no civilian casualties!" John shouted to everyone. "Lets get it done!" John shouted putting on one way mirrored sunglasses. "YES SIR!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

"Excuse me? But what is this Task Force Zero?" Zero asked everyone's question to the Colonel. They both looked at each other before looking at them. "Task Force Zero are soldiers from various Tier One Special Forces teams." North explained to them. "They are a counter stealth unit, specializing in urban fighting, close quarters battles, counter terrorist/counter revolutionary warfare and physiological warfare." Kengun added the explaination. "They're called Task Force Zero cause they have zero casualties on their team and civilian while annihilating the enemy." North finished the explanation. "In other words..." Tohdoh said getting cut off by Zero. "They're the Knightmare Frame's worst nightmare." Zero said to them who nodded.

Then a Marine ran towards them. "Sir! The 2nd MEU has arrive." The Marine report to them. "Right! Order the man to pack up, the 2nd MEU is taking over clean up! We're going to the Tokyo Settlement!" Kengun ordered. "Yes sir!" The Marine replied before running back to comms spread the order. "Well are you comming?" Kengun asked the two as he walks to the helicopter while North ran towards his helicopter. Tohdoh and Zero looked at each other before answering Kengun. "No." The answer made Kengun chuckled. "Suit yourselves!" Kengun shouted as his second in command closed the door and lifted off.

The skies are filled with Helicopters as they speed off towards the Tokyo Settlement for the final take down of the Britannian control over Japan, the next target will be Euro Britannia.

* * *

Name: Task Force Zero

Type: Special Forces and Counter Stealth Unit

Role : Counter Terrorism, Special operations, Reconnaissance, Hostage rescue and Physiological warfare

Nickname : Creepers, the Angels in Disguise and Silent Death

Size: Classified

Motto : Get the jobs done, First in last out, Feet first into hell!, Servare Vitas (To save lives)

* * *

 **Here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **I Decided to add Rainbow 6 Siege cause they have the coolest gadgets.**

 **Please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 - Rainbow 6 Siege style

* * *

 **When the Emperor of Britannia shows his intent to kill god, god has made the decision to fight back through any means.**

 **Now the forces of liberty and freedom will openly wage war against a seemingly superior foe.**

 **This is a mixture of Call of Duty, Wargames, World in Conflict, Muv Luv and Full Metal Panic now Rainbow 6 added in.**

* * *

Zero and Tohdoh arrived at the Tokyo Settlement to see an entire line of artillery units firing shells after shells at the Viceroy's Palace. M125 Mortar Carriers, L118 light guns, M109A6 Paladins, AS-90s, PzH 2000s, Type 74 105 mm SPGs and Type 75 155 mm SPGs fires their shells at Palace as MIM-72G Chaparrals, Gepard SPAAGs, Type 87 SPAAGs, M163 VADS and LAV-ADs scan the skies for any Jet fighters or VTOL coming to silent the artillery units.

The sight is very new since the introduction of the Knightmare Frame force many artillery units to be place farther or closer to the battlefield. But if they looked at the front is a line of Anti Tank Units, Anti Tank Infantry armed with Rocket Launchers and various Anti-Materiel Rifles, Various ATGMs and a few Armored units hidden among the rubble and ruins and the only route towards the artillery units are mined with Anti Tank Mines.

At the skies various fighter bombers continue to attack the Viceroy's Palace as helicopters protect the artillery units. British Challenger 2s, Cyclone and Soldiers, US Abrams, Bushnells, Marines and Soldiers, German Leopards, Draches and Troopers, French Leclercs, Mistral IIs and Foreign Legionnaires, Japanese Type 90, Type 10 Tanks, Type 96 Arm Slaves and Troopers are being prepare for combat as Armored Recovery Vehicles tow away the damage vehicles and arm slaves to the FOBs at the back.

Then they duck as a Apache Longbow flew low and fast firing it's auto cannon in the progress, standing up they saw a fireball before hearing an explosion as the Heavy Attack Helicopter RTB to refuel and rearm. "This is big." Zero commented as Tohdoh grunted in agreement as a Humvee speed by it's machine gun firing on stop. Then the speakers around them blared.

"All units Operation Olympus is a go!" At that announcement everyone ran towards their positions. Zero and Tohdoh ran towards their Knightmare Frames as the Black Knights and the JLF remnants prepare to join the attack. "Hey it's your Angels in disguised!" A Marine shouted as a wave of Warbirds flew towards the Viceroy's Palace, the soldiers around them hoot and cheer as another flight of attack Helicopters joined in. Everyone was cheering so loud the Britannian soldiers don't know what's going on.

"Let go! Lets give our Angels some help!" A British Tanker shouted as the tanks and Arm Slaves started to move towards the front lines intending to ruin the Britannian's good day.

* * *

Inside one of the Warbirds John recheck his equipment, on his lap is a carbine a Heckler & Koch HK416 with M68 Aimpoint, a Surefire Millennium Universal weapon-light and a very nasty surprise a Knight's Armament Masterkey Shotgun loaded with slugs. The rest of the team are either carrying carbines or sub machine guns of various makes and models the most common are the MP5 and MP7. "30 seconds!" The pilot announced to them as they close in to the Palace. Everyone looked out to see and massive line of tanks and arm slaves as they pound the battered defenders.

* * *

The Britannians found out that their tanks are useless on direct contact meaning frontal engagements are a deadly game for them as the Chobham composite armor or the depleted uranium mesh-reinforced composite armor or the modular composite armor stop the incoming rounds.

The Britannian Main Battle Tank is armored and armed like any other Main Battle Tank in the 20th Century and prove worthless against the 21st Century and near 22nd Century armor created by studying 20th Century ammunition. Since the Georgian calender says 1962 B.C and the Britannian calender 2017 a.t.b. the Britannian tanks still use the old Rolled homogeneous armor, that it's proven useless against HEAT, APFSDS/Sabot and HESH ammunition of the 120 mm main gun of the Combine Forces.

The Britannias use the 105 mm main gun and they use APDS, HE and standard shells to fight back, but the problem is that APDS are short in order since the Britannian main battle tank are always use as close range artillery units instead of tanks. Against them are the Main Battle Tanks and the only vehicles in the entire Combine Forces that use the 105 mm main gun. the M1128 Mobile Gun System, the AMX-10 RC, the B1 Centauro and the JGSDF Maneuver Combat Vehicle which is loaded with HE, HEAT, APFSDS/Sabot and HESH ammunition and are capable of penetrating a NATO triple heavy tank target at a range of 2,000 metres.

The vehicles have a small silhouette and stabilized, primarily outfitted to support infantry, it could take on the roles of the old tank destroyers. And they are station around the perimeter firing rounds after rounds at the Britannian line. One after another the Britannian Tank and Knightmare Frames are pick off by the 105 mm shell, snipping them from long distances. To the Britannians the enemy has accurate artillery. Then the lines broke as IFVs charge the lines firing their autocannons.

* * *

"10 seconds. Radio check. Go to secure channel." The Pilot said as they push a few switches as the team gets ready by putting on their gas masks. "Lock and load." John said to everyone as the gas mask muffles his voice. The Attack Helicopters broke off and attack the enemy units around the Palace as the Warbirds landed on the Palace and started to drop their loads. "Green light! Go! Go! Go!" John shouted as they jump down from helicopter, landing on the roof, all the guards were taken by surprise as they were shot them before anyone can react. "Roof secure!" John report in as they ran to the villa.

The teams split up a few going through the villa and to the stairs as the rest repel down the roof.

Once inside the guards were gunned down by Operators from TF:0. "Frame charge on the door." John nodded to one of this teammates Thermite as he place a breaching charge on the door. "Pulse?" John asked his bio metric specialist. Pulse use his heartbeat sensor and scan beyond the door. "Three tangos." Pulse replied putting his sensor away. John nodded and turn to his tech specialist. "I.Q?" John asked the German, who use her sensor. "Nothing." I.Q replied. "Alright, breach!" John shouted. "Breaching breaching!" Thermite shouted as he activate the charges, as it blew up everyone charge in. Blizt use his shield's flash bang charges blinding the three men as the team gunned them down. "Clear!" Thermite shouted as they head down the open stair well.

As John and his team use the stairs, for Ken Namikaze a brown haired Japanese 20 year old with brown eye on his right, and on his left eye is a glowing blue eye if they stare in said eye they'll see a glowing, bird-shaped symbol hidden behind a darken lens goggle. He and his team slowly repel down the roof to their target the Viceroy's Office. They're doing the Australian rappel as they reach the floor where the office is. "Do it." Ken said to his team as they broke the window and jump in. The three guards aiming at the door were taken by surprise as Mute and Smoke gunned them down with the MP5K and MP7.

"Room clear!" Smoke shouted back as Mute nodded. The rest entered through the hole on the window as they kick the weapons away from the bodies. "Ash blow it." Ken said to his demolition expert. "Right, placing charge." Ash said as she place two frame charge on the big double doors. Then footsteps are heard as more guards started to pound on the door. "I got it." Ash said to the team as she press the detonator. The explosion killed all the guards behind the door as the charge fell on them. "Go! Go! Go!" Ken shouted as the team charge out from the office killing the disoriented guards.

* * *

Outside the battle continues as the Combine force advances slowly to the Palace as burned out Knightmare Frames and Tanks littered the streets, the final line of defense included a few IFVs. All the M1128 MGS, the AMX-10 RC, the Centauro and the JGSDF MCV stood father at the back as they pound the defenders with HEAT, Sabot and HESH rounds. The Main Battle Tanks rumbled slowly with the Arm Slaves at the back advancing at the line like world war 1 as they advance without stopping.

The Defenders are desperate as the enemy armor and Arm Slaves advance with impunity when suddenly. *BOOM!* Some of the soldiers looked back and went pale, 12 Tactical Surface Fighters; 3 SF-Type-94 Shiranuis, 3 TSF-F-18E Hornets, 3 TSF-F-5F Mirage IIIs and 3 F-5E Tornado ADVs has landed behind their lines. Aiming their Assault Cannons the 12 TSFs cause chaos and mayhem as they cut through the lines.

The Black Knights and the JLF remnants arrive on scene just as the 12 TSFs cause chaos and mayhem as they cut through the lines. The Tanks and Arm Slaves stop to support the 12 TSFs, using this as an advantage the Black Knights and the JLF remnants charge to the line breaking the final defense of the Viceroy's Palace. At that Tanks, Arm Slaves and Knightmare Frames entered the building to secure the parking garage and hanger.

* * *

The TF:0 Operatives has secure the top floors, the middle floor, the main floors and are now securing the parking garage and hanger. The stood and wait in the massive service elevator as it descents down to the parking garage and hanger. With a PING it open the door only to be greeted by the sounds of battle.

They quickly exit the elevator and regroup behind a concrete wall. Taking a peek John saw a massive battle as Britannian Infantry, Tanks and Knightmare Frames fought the Combine Force's Infantry, Mobile Gun Systems, Tanks and Arm Slaves, and the Black Knights and the JLF Knightmare Frames. John and Ken share a look and nodded. "ASH!" They both shouted to their Demolition specialist.

Ash grinned as she takes aim with her Grenade Launcher, her target the piles of Energy Fillers. With one shot the entire hanger shook like an earthquake just hit it. The Catwalk that houses the Energy Filler storage collapse on the Britannian Knightmare Frames giving the Combine Force the opening they need. "GO!" John shouted as they aim their weapons across the Catwalk, their target the Britannian Infantry. In a massive one sided gunfight the Task Force Operators killed almost all of the Britannian soldiers. The gunfight continued when the Radio blared for an announcement.

"Attention all surviving members of the Britannian armed forces! This battle has dragged on long enough. You must realize by now that your defeat can be the only outcome of this conflict. Your leaders have abandoned you, and nobody is coming to save you. Therefore, it is in everyone's best interest that you surrender. Cease fighting now, and you will not be harmed. If you choose to do so, put down your weapons and surrender to the Combine Forces. This is the only chance you will have to survive. You have ten minutes to comply." Zero announce on a open channel.

"This is Major General William Croft, acting commander of all Britannian forces of the Viceroy's Palace, we surrender." The reply was quick as all the Soldiers surrendered exiting their vehicles dropping their weapons as they surrendered to the Combine Forces. The battle is over now is the task to secure the new POWs. Area 11 now renamed back as Japan is free and most importantly Sakuradite is now under control of the Combine Forces.

* * *

Britannian

Name: Panther

Type: Main battle tank

Place of origin : Holy Empire of Britannian

In service : 2010 a.t.b./1955 A.D. - Present

Used by: Holy Empire of Britannian

Specifications

Crew: 4 (commander, gunner, loader, driver)

Armor: Rolled homogeneous armor

Hull: 10 mm

Turret: 70 mm

Main Armament: 105 mm rifled electromagnetic low powered projectile launcher (55 rounds)

Secondary Armament: 3 × 7.62 mm (.308 in) machine guns with 10,400 rounds (1 commander's hatch, 1 pintle-mounted, 1 coaxial)

Maximum speed: 60 mph (96.5 km/h)

Speed : Road 30 mph (48 km/h)

Off-road: 25 mph (40 km/h)

* * *

I've learn that since the invention of the Knightmare Frames the Main battle tank are considered second rate equipment, obsolete so the studies for Armored Warfare turn to the Knightmare Frames instead of the tank, which the Combine Forces use improved 20th, 21st and near 22nd century studies to improved their tanks.

The Knightmare Frames uses 25 mm weapons with 105 mm sniper weapons in service making it useless against 21st Century and near 22nd Century armor. The Knightmare Frames are all useless against the Tactical Surface Fighter and Armored Mobile Master-Slave System who has superior mobility and armor which in the former's case flight capability against the Knightmare Frames. Most of them use 75mm, 60mm and 90mm weapons and 120 mm sniper weapons to combat the Knightmare Frames.

* * *

 **Combine Forces**

* * *

US Military:

Name: M1A3 Abrams

Type: Main battle tank

Place of origin: United States

Service history

In service : 1980 A.D – present

Used by : US Army and US Marines

Crew : 4 (commander, gunner, loader and driver)

Armor : 3rd Generation Nano-crystal Titanium mesh-reinforced composite armor.

Hull: 600 mm vs APFSDS, 700 mm vs HEAT,

Turret: 800 mm vs APFSDS, 1,300 mm vs HEAT

Main Armament: 120 mm smooth-bore high-velocity cannon (42 rounds)

Secondary Armament: 1 × .50-caliber (12.7 mm) M2HB heavy machine gun with 1,900 rounds

2 × 7.62 mm (.308 in) M240 machine guns with 10,400 rounds (1 pintle-mounted, 1 coaxial)

Maximum speed: 45 mph (72 km/h)

Speed : Road: 43 mph (69 km/h)

Off-road: 30 mph (48 km/h)

* * *

Japan JSDF

Name: Type 90 Kyū-maru

Type: Main battle tank

Place of origin : Japan

Service history

In service : 1990 A.D – present

Crew: 3 (commander, gunner and driver)

Armor: 3rd Generation Nano-crystal light-weight modular composite armor

Hull: 600 mm vs APFSDS, 700 mm vs HEAT,

Turret: 800 mm vs APFSDS, 1,300 mm vs HEAT

Main Armament: 120 mm smooth-bore high-velocity cannon with automatic loader

Secondary Armament: 1 × M2HB 12.7 mm machine gun

1 × Type 74 7.62 mm machine gun

Maximum speed: 45 mph (72 km/h)

Speed : Road: 44 mph (70 km/h)

Off-road: 30 mph (48 km/h)

Name: Type 10 Hitomaru

Type : Main battle tank

Place of origin : Japan

Service history

In service: 2012 A.D – present

Crew 3 (commander, gunner and driver)

Armor : 3rd Generation Nano-crystal light-weight modular composite armor.

Hull: 600 mm vs APFSDS, 700 mm vs HEAT,

Turret: 800 mm vs APFSDS, 1,300 mm vs HEAT

Main Armament: 120 mm smooth-bore high-velocity cannon with automatic loader

Secondary Armament: 1 × M2HB 12.7 mm machine gun

1 × Type 74 7.62 mm machine gun

Maximum speed: 45 mph (72 km/h)

Speed : Road: 43 mph (69 km/h)

Off-road: 30 mph (48 km/h)

* * *

German Bundeswehr

Name: Leopard 2A8

Place of origin : West Germany

Service history:

In service: 1979–present

Used by: Bundeswehr

Crew : 4 (commander, gunner, loader and driver)

Armour 2A8: 3rd Generation Nano-crystal light-weight modular composite armor.

Hull: 600 mm vs APFSDS, 700 mm vs HEAT,

Turret: 800 mm vs APFSDS, 1,300 mm vs HEAT

Main Armament: 120 mm smooth-bore high-velocity cannon (42 rounds)

Secondary Armament: 2× 7.62 mm MG3A1 (4,750 rounds)

Maximum speed: 45 mph (72 km/h)

Speed : Road: 43 mph (69 km/h)

Off-road: 30 mph (48 km/h)

* * *

French Military

Name: Leclerc

Type: Main battle tank

Place of origin: France

Service history:

In service: 1993–present

Crew : 3 (Commander, gunner and driver)

Armour Séries XXII: 3rd Generation Nano-crystal light-weight modular composite armor.

Hull: 600 mm vs APFSDS, 700 mm vs HEAT,

Turret: 800 mm vs APFSDS, 1,300 mm vs HEAT

Main Armament: 120 mm smooth-bore high-velocity cannon with automatic loader 40 rounds  
(1 round ready to fire in the chamber, 22 rounds inside the autoloader magazine with additional 18 rounds cylinder in the hull)

Secondary Armament: 1 × 12.7 mm coaxial M2HB machine gun (1,100 rounds)

1 × 7.62 mm machine gun (3,000 rounds)

Maximum speed: 45 mph (72 km/h)

Speed : Road: 43 mph (69 km/h)

Off-road: 30 mph (48 km/h)

* * *

British Armed Forces:

Name: FV 4034 Challenger 2

Type : Main battle tank

Place of origin: United Kingdom

Service history:

In service : 1998–present

Used by : British Army

Crew: 4 (commander, gunner, loader/operator, driver)

Armour : 3rd Generation Nano-crystal light-weight Chobham/Dorchester Level 3 (classified)

Hull: 700 mm vs APFSDS, 800 mm vs HEAT,

Turret: 900 mm vs APFSDS, 1,600 mm vs HEAT

Main Armament: 120 mm smooth-bore high-velocity cannon (42 rounds)

Secondary Armament: Coaxial 7.62 mm L94A1 chain gun EX-34 (chain gun), 7.62 mm L37A2 Commander's cupola machine gun

Maximum speed: 43 mph (69 km/h)

Speed : Road: 37 mph (59 km/h) on road,

Off-road: 25 mph (40 km/h) off road

* * *

All Combine Force vehicles, aircrafts, Tactical Surface Fighter and Armored Mobile Master-Slave System uses the Liquid-cooled hydrogen-injected ICE Engine form the Halo universe eliminating the need for fossil fuels and are equip with the Tank Urban Survival Kit and Reactive Armor, with the Optional Active Protection System.

* * *

 **Here's the third chapter and comparison between armored forces.**

 **I don't know the interior of the Palace only known places are the top villa/penthouse, office and the garage/hanger so I'll leave those to your imaginations.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Please read and review**


End file.
